


The Party Was Boring Anyway

by Nnoitra



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Very Sexual, alleyway sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnoitra/pseuds/Nnoitra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He supposed the night turned out a little differently than he expected, but Illumi wasn't really one to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party Was Boring Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize beforehand if this is not very good, as I did it on my phone in class a few months ago.

"Hisoka, remind me again as to why you hired me?" Illumi asks as he stares up at the tall building they were standing in front of.

"There's supposed to be some powerful hunter attending a ball here. You need a date to gain access into though." He replies, glancing back at the other.

"Why didn't you ask one if the Troupe members?" Illumi asks, sighing and resting a hand on his hip.

"You're more interesting." Hisoka says, starting to move towards the entrance to the large building.

Illumi followed silently. 'Ah well. Might as well get this over with.'

The building had large double oak doors and finely polished hand railings. It had painted glass widows with expensive looking red tapestry. For a modern building it looked quite old.

A sudden thought came to Illumi. "Hisoka," Illumi started, tapping Hisoka on the shoulder," You said that only couples are allowed in, I understand I'm acting as your lover, but I'm not using a disguise. Normally these such events are for male and female couples. We are not that. How can you be sure we're allowed in?"

Hisoka lets out a short chuckle. "Because this is no ordinary event. The hunter I'm searching for has a same sex lover- thus they sometimes hold events such as this. A same-sex ball. They hold regular ones where everyone is allowed but these are just occasional ones for their own enjoyment."

"Oh." Illumi says. 'That explains how we got in...'

Once they were in the building, Hisoka turned to Illumi and offered his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

"Very well." Illumi replies, taking Hisoka's hand in his own and allowing himself to be pulled gently towards the center of the dance floor.

There were multiple other couples already dancing by the time they got to the dance floor.

Hisoka slips his hands onto Illumi's waist and leads them into a slow dance. Illumi gently holds on to Hisoka's shoulders and gets into the pace of their dance.

"Which one here is your target?" Illumi whispers quietly.

"I haven't seen them yet." Hisoka replies under his breath.

"You should keep an eye out." Illumi says.

"I can sense their pressure here but I can't see them." Hisoka replies.

"Ah. Ok then." Illumi says before going back to concentrating on his dancing.

The song ended and changed to something upbeat.

Illumi let go of Hisoka. "Let's grab a drink." He says before walking off to the beverages.

"Why not keep dancing?" Hisoka asks as he follows closely behind.

"Because I cannot dance to this kid of music. I was taught some dances as a formality for assassinations where I have to blend in, but this kind of dancing is not something I have been taught to do." He explains, grabbing a glass of water.

"So you can't dance?" Hisoka chuckles.

"Precisely." Illumi says bluntly.

Once Illumi had finished his water, Hisoka grabbed both his hands and led him to the side of the dance floor.

"You only have to follow my lead." Hisoka says, moving hips in a languid way.

Illumi concentrated on Hisoka's movements before repeating them himself. He got the hang of it pretty quickly.

Together they both danced until the song ended.

"I'm going to go freshen up in the bathroom." Hisoka says, starting to walk off towards the bathroom.

"I shall do that too, my hair is messy now." Illumi sighs, pointing at the tangles and knots appearing near the tips of his hair.

They enter the bathroom and start fixing themselves up. Illumi brushes his hair with a comb and ties it back with some pins.

Hisoka slicks his hair back up. Smirking as catches Illumi staring.

"Why do you use your Bungee Gum to hell your hair?" Illumi asks.

"You only noticed now?" Hisoka laughs.

"Yes, because now is the only time I've seen you do your hair." Illumi says.

"Ah, really?" Hisoka asks.

"I always assumed you simply used hair gel or spray. Oh well." Illumi says, fixing his collar in the mirror.

"You wondered what I was using on my hair? Ah, how cute." Hisoka smirks.

"Cute? Hardly." Illumi scoffs, turning away from the mirror and heading towards the bathroom door.

Hisoka reaches out and grabs Illumi by the shoulders, spinning him and around and giving him a gentle kiss. He breaks away and smirks.

"Why did you that?" Illumi asks.

"I felt like it." Hisoka replies.

"Ah." Illumi says, leaning up and quickly giving Hisoka another kiss.

Illumi breaks away and walks towards the door again. "We should get back to the main area now."

"Indeed." Hisoka says, following Illumi out the door.

"Go fight your victim and come back. I'm bored staying here." Illumi says as he heads to the appetizers table.

"We could go now if you'd like~"Hisoka says, smiling at Illumi.

"What about your victim?" Illumi asks, "Ah. Actually there is no victim is there?" He continues quickly, finally noticing that there was no auras nearby.

"Correct!" Hisoka chuckles.

"So you invited me along as a lover for an actual date? How sneaky." Illumi says, picking up an appetizer and popping it into his mouth.

"Are you insulted?" Hisoka picks up an appetizer as well.

"No. I find no reason to be insulted by anything. Rather a compliment." He states.

"A compliment?" Hisoka inquires.

"That out of everyone you could have taken to this event, you chose me." Illumi says.

"Oh but of course. You're oh so lovely." Hisoka replies.

"Thank you, Hisoka." Illumi says.

"Let's get out of here." Hisoka says, grabbing Illumi's hand and pulling him towards the door.

Once outside, Hisoka pulled Illumi into an alleyway. Pushing him up against the wall and smashing his lips against his. Hands reaching up and tangling in thick black locks. Illumi's hands grab at Hisoka's waist, drawing the other flush against him.

Teeth clash, tongues rub, needy sounds fall from both of their mouths. Hisoka kisses his way to Illumi's neck and sucks hard, leaving little bruises.

Illumi quickly becomes short of breath and the both of them are getting hard, Hisoka more so than Illumi. Illumi grinds himself against Hisoka's erection, eliciting sounds from the both of them.

Slowly Hisoka pulls Illumi's pants down just enough that his erection springs free. Getting down to his knees, Hisoka grabs the base of Illumi's dick in one hand a pumps a little before taking the head into his mouth.

The sounds Illumi's making go straight to Hisoka's dick, hardening it even more. Reaching down with his free hand, Hisoka grabs his own dick and starts pumping it. He swallows Illumi whole and bobs his head back and forth, sucking harder and stopping to lick at the tip, gathering drops of pre-cum.

Hisoka hums around Illumi's dick, sending vibrations up through the shaft and causing the assassin to make deeper sounds of pleasure. Illumi grabs at Hisoka's hair and pulls him away, before pushing the magician up against the wall and rubbing his behind through the pants.

Illumi pulls down Hisoka's pants and underwear. He pushes in a single finger and uses his free hand to steady the others hips.

"You're going to do me?" Hisoka breathes out as Illumi shoves in finger.

"Well I'm not letting you fuck me here, so I'm going to be doing the fucking." Illumi says, shoving in the third finger.

He pulls out his fingers and places them at Hisoka's mouth. Hisoka reaches out with his tongue and licks Illumi's fingers one by one. A second later Illumi pulls his fingers free and pumps his own dick for a bit before mercilessly entering Hisoka. He gives the magician no time to adjust and starts thrusting instantly, searching for a good angle to get deeper.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin echoes through the empty alleyway, neither person caring if another finds them in their act. Low grunts and moans mix in with the sounds.

A single of Illumi's hands travel down from Hisoka's hips to his pulsating erection, bobbing back forth from the movements of their bodies. The assassin runs his hand over the shaft before grabbing the tip and rubbing it.

A pool of heat gathers in Hisoka's groin, making him dizzy. "Illu..." He mutters so the other knows he's close to release.

"Me too..." Illumi replies, pounding into Hisoka harder and harder.

Hisoka's dick is wet and sticky, making sounds as Illumi pumps it fast, drawing Hisoka closer and closer to release.

A squeezing feeling from inside Hisoka's groin tells him is about to release, and he does so. His cum shoots out and splatters over Illumi's hand. With a couple more hard thrusts, Illumi releases inside Hisoka.

He pulls himself out if the magician and watched as his own cum leaks out from the others ass. Hisoka collapses onto the ground, panting softly. Illumi lifts the hand that had Hisoka's cum on it and licked it clean before leaning down to Hisoka, lifting his head and kissing him.

"That was fun." Hisoka says as they break away.

"Indeed." Illumi replies.

"Lets do this again some other time." Hisoka says, standing up and pulling his pants on.

"I will think about it." Illumi says, fixing his clothing before starting to walk away out of the alleyway.

Hisoka stood still for a moment before walking forward and pulling Illumi around to face him; wrapping his arms around the assassin and pressing him against his chest.

He presses his lips against Illumi's before breaking away quickly and leaning his head on the others shoulder.

"Is there a reason for this?" Illumi asks nonchalantly as he gently lays his hands on Hisoka's waist.

Hisoka breathes in Illumi's scent before replying, "I don't know..."

"..." Illumi doesn't say anything, just leans his head against the magicians.

"You'd better get going. You probably have a mission, right?" Hisoka says.

Illumi nods and breaks away from Hisoka's grip. "I do. Well, I shall see you again." He gives Hisoka a quick kiss and disappears before Hisoka's eyes.

"Until then." Hisoka mutters into the wind, turning around and disappearing down the alleyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly should have worked on this more. By the way, this is also posted on my FF.net account.


End file.
